Sick Days
by Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18
Summary: no summary. I suck at summaries. just read. : random 1D one shot!


"Amber? Amber, sweetheart, wake up!" I blinked a couple times, focusing on the person in my room.

"What do you want Niall?" I asked sleepily, not all that happy about being woken up from my nap.

Niall looked around the room at my mostly empty suitcase and the few articles of clothing I had left on the floor. "What happened to packing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I groaned quietly, sitting up as I remembered what I was supposed to be doing while Niall was off doing an interview with the rest of the boys. They had been gone for almost three hours and in that time, I was supposed to pack for our vacation. I had gotten as far as getting out the suitcase and throwing a few things inside before I passed out on my bed.

"Amber, are you okay?" Niall asked. He came over and sat next to me on the bed, reaching out to feel my forehead with his cool hand. "Jeez babe, your forehead is on fire!"

I waved his hand away. "I'm fine Niall, just a little tired," I lied. The truth was, I had been feeling sick for a couple days now, but I didn't want to say anything that would ruin this vacation.

Niall had been planning this for months now. Just me and him, a week-long vacation to some exotic location where we could relax and not worry about the band or the fans. We had both been looking forward to it and I wasn't about to ruin it the night before we were supposed to leave.

Flashing a very unconvinced look at me, Niall stood up and walked out of the room. Moments later, he was back with a thermometer. I groaned again, knowing that there was no hiding the truth now.

"Okay, okay!" I said, stopping him before he could stick the thing in my ear. "I'm not feeling all that well…" I said quietly, not looking up at him.

"Oh honey, why didn't you say anything?" Niall said, rushing over to my side, concern etched on his face.

I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling at how cute he looked. "I didn't want to ruin our vacation. You had worked so hard to plan everything and keep it all secret and if I'm sick, it would all be for nothing."

"Oh come on. It's not like we can't reschedule or something. You forget that I'm part of a world famous band…I can do pretty much whatever I want." He said, grinning at me.

"No, no, we can't do that. I would feel too bad about it," I said, unable to keep from giggling as I shook my head.

Niall nudged my leg. "Yes, we can. Because honestly, a few days of sitting at home, babying my favorite girl sounds just as good as any vacation."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, sure. Because staying with your sick girlfriend is so much better than a tropical vacation."

"You think I'm lying? Come on, you know I love to spoil you!" Niall grinned, leaning in and kissing me quickly.

"Watch it, if you're going to take care of me you can't be sick too," I said, pulling back reluctantly. Niall grinned again, stealing another quick kiss before going off to make the phone calls necessary to postpone our trip.

~two days later~

"Niall, where are you?" I called out, wincing slightly at how whiny I sounded. I was lying in bed and Niall had promised to run to the store and get some more medicine. He had gotten back almost ten minutes ago and still hadn't been in my room to give it to me.

I heard footsteps and watched as the door slowly opened and Niall walked in carrying a tray. "What is this?" I asked, pulling myself up into a technically upright position.

"Lunch," Niall grinned, setting the tray down. On it was the medicine, a glass of water, and a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

I smiled at my boyfriend gratefully and started to eat. It took a while, considering the fact that he insisting on kissing me between bites, despite my protests.

~three days later~

After almost a week of lying in bed, getting spoiled rotten by Niall, I was finally up on my feet and feeling much better.

I walked through the kitchen, heading towards my room to finish packing the suitcase I had started five days ago. Hearing a weird noise coming from Niall's room, I stopped in my tracks and changed direction.

"Niall, babe, everything okay in there?" I asked, concern lacing my voice as I knocked gently on his door. He moaned something that sounded like "Go away" and I frowned. "I'm coming in, whether you like it or not." I said, opening the door.

As I walked in, I had to keep myself from laughing out loud at the sight before me. Niall was sprawled out on his bed, surrounded by clothes, with his empty suitcase lying on the floor next to him.

"What happened to packing?" I asked sweetly, trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

Niall lifted his head and glared at me. "Just shut up and get the cold medicine."


End file.
